cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WaffleSandwich
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Cow of the Wild Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi! Aloha, how's it going? FoggyLatin Freak 23:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yin-Yang Hey WaffleSandwich, I've moved the page Yin Yang into the suggested for deletion because there are currently two pages for her. Join the discussion so we can decide which of the two pages we keep. FoggyLatin Freak 23:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) No problem! FoggyLatin Freak 21:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey Waffles! Have any tips for making improvements to pages...? [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 23:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Request Hulloo. Wika:Madtoontown Wiki could really use a boost in popularity. Could you possibly ally your wiki with ours? We'd credit you as long as you credit us. :) ~Cure-rad Hey it's Dragonglade from Madtoontown Wiki! I'll link you if you link me. We're working to get it up on our home page right now. So, we're wiki affiliates. Nice to meet ya! Dragonglade 00:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) WATCH OUT FOR SHATTERED ICE A user has been spamming and threatning our wiki. His name is Shattered Ice. He has threatned your wiki because we're allies. So if you see him, permanently ban him from your wiki! He's trouble! Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 03:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandal :Oh wow... I really don't know what to say, but yeah, I'll help. I'm pretty good at dealing with trolls. Considering I've dealt with many. --The Original Echo The one and only Sierra!! X333 21:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. I'm on now. :P --The Original Echo The one and only Sierra!! X333 00:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Tonight Hey, I'm Dragonglade from Madtoontown Wiki! There is a meeting later in the chat at 4PM PST. It's about that guy named Shattered Ice, and how we're going to stop him. I'm also inviting Cure, Freedom, and Echo. I hope to see you there! Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 21:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC)